


Clawing for Destruction

by Enelya105



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enelya105/pseuds/Enelya105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Batman and Red Hood #20. </p><p>Jason took the car after leaving Bruce in Ethiopia. Here's my version of the events directly afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clawing for Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I've written loads of fanfic before but never posted it so let's see how this goes down. 
> 
> I wanted this to be a little longer at first, then when I reached this point I thought it worked quite well as a a self-contained drabble. May add to it if I can get it the way I want it. Hope you enjoy.

Crumpled and barely recognisable as the sleek technological wonder it had been scarcely an hour before, the Batmobile now burned under Jason’s stone-faced stare. There was nothing left of the computers that could possibly be salvaged, not even by The Bat, and it was only a matter of time before the flames reduced the entire vehicle to nothing more than a metal corpse. It didn’t feel like a victory. It wasn’t meant to. This wasn’t Jason’s cheap version of revenge, it was merely collateral damage. The speedometer had just topped two hundred and twenty when he had started venting his rage upon the car’s interior, flailing with fists and feet, lashing out at every available target within the confined space. By the time the vehicle had finally cruised to a stop, no longer under his control, Jason had flung himself from it, gasping for air between hoarse yells and dry sobs that sounded ripped from his very soul. 

It was too much. The car held too much of Bruce. The aerodynamic design, the cool black leather seat, the bat symbol on the steering wheel, the custom-made computers - there was even the slightest lingering smell of his sweat – all of it painful, suffocating reminders of this new betrayal. 

He started the fire in a frenzied haste, mindlessly clawing for destruction and only vaguely registering why. It wasn’t vindictive. He wasn’t making a statement. Though as he removed the GPS device from his clothing and tossed it to the ground before walking away, he hoped that Bruce would get the message anyway.


End file.
